The Last Night
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: *Alternate Ending to "12 Sessions With Caterina". Read that story first, if you haven't. -Short Songfic-


**The Last Night**

_**By Digidestend Angel**_

**Summary: Alternate ending to "12 Sessions With Caterina". Read that first.**

**I do NOT own Victorious or Skillet's Song**

* * *

><p>Jade woke up with a gasp as her heart began racing.<p>

That whole…that whole…is was a dream?

She looked to her cell phone.

Cat called.

10 minutes ago.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
>You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this<strong>_

Oh my god!

She pressed "Redial" as the phone rang and rang, Jade realized Cat wasn't going to pick up. "Shit, NO!"

_**I just came to say goodbye  
>I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine<strong>_

She grabbed her car keys as she dialed the person who lived the closest to Cat. "Pick up, pick up, PICK UP!" She growled.

"_Hello?"_

"Andre!"

"_Oh, Hey, Jade. I was about to turn off my phone. I'm about to record-"_

"DON'T!" Jade screamed as she started her car. "GET TO CAT'S! GET TO CAT'S!"

"_What the hell? Jade, it's freaking 9pm, why would-"_

"Cat's about to kill herself! She's going to hang herself!" Jade said, tears rushing to her eyes.

_**But I know it's a lie.**_

Jade heard Andre tell Monica that he had to go and to let herself out and he began running down the stairs, tripping as he went. "Go to the secret entrance!"

"_Secret WHAT?"_

"Secret ENTRANCE!" Jade snapped as she heard Andre running outside. He only lived about 5 blocks from her. "Just opened the back gate and go to her bedroom window! She always leaves that unlocked!"

"_Okay, I'm almost there!" _

"Good, see you there." Jade hung up and dialed another number.

_**…**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Andre saw Cat's house ahead.

His heart was racing a million miles per hour. Cat was about to kill herself? HANG herself? Why? What's going on? She was acting different at school, but he didn't think it was THAT serious! He knew he should've made the gang shut up when she said she needed to tell us something at lunch! Dammit, he knew it!

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<strong>_

He opened the gate, since the whole Valentine household was unlit. Cat's bedroom was the only one who was on the first floor, thank God. He looked and strained to see in the dim lighting, but he saw Cat standing on a stool, putting a sheet tightly around her neck.

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

Andre banged against the window. "CAT!" He shouted with such emotion no one could pinpoint.

Cat gasped as she turned around, but lost her footing and the stool fell sideways and left her hanging. Andre saw her struggling to stop this since she saw him there. She didn't want him to see her die.

_**The last night you'll spend alone,  
>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,<strong>_

Andre opened the window and tried to hold her up. "Cat, undo it!" He realized it was too tight as she was quickly losing oxygen. "Shit!"

_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_

He heard someone else come in and saw Beck immediately reach up and used his Swiss army knife to cut the sheet off her neck, tears in his eyes. For what felt like hours to Andre, the sheet finally broke in half and Cat gasped for air violently as Andre fell to the ground, against her bed. She was in his arms, leaning on him. His heart racing.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Andre cried out, holding her face in his hands so she'd look him in the eyes. "Why did you do this? Why would you do this, you stupid idiot? HOW COULD YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF?" Andre sobbed, pulling her closer to him now, crying into her hair. "Why were you trying to leave me?" He whispered.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault  
>But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all<strong>_

Cat was still confused on why he and Beck were there in the first place, but she continued to try and catch her breath, already feeling the bruising around her neck.

"I can answer your questions, Andre." The three confused teenagers in the room looked to the tearful Jade, who came through the window as well. Jade rubbed her lips together and just stared to her best friend, who turned her head to look at Jade. "Cat…"

"Jade?" Cat softly wheezed out, still not fully getting her breath back.

_**I'm so sick of when they say  
>It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine<strong>_

"What do you mean you can answer Andre's questions?" Beck snapped, wanting answers on why his little friend just tried to hang herself to die. "How did you know this was going to happen?"

_**But I know it's a lie.**_

Jade kept her eyes on Cat. "I had a dream." She whispered. "Cat killed herself and I had found her, hanging…my dream went through everything. The funeral, the 6 months after…and then…Patty Fallon wrote a book about you, Cat. She wrote about all 12 sessions you two had together."

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

Cat gripped Andre's t-shirt in her small fists. "She what?"

_**The last night you'll spend alone,  
>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,<br>I'm everything you need me to be.**_

"She dished out all your secrets." Jade said. "I know everything, Cat. I know what she said to you on Friday." Cat flinched. "I know what happened to you as well. I know what Danny did."

_**The last night away from me**_

"Okay, we all know he cheated on her with Tori." Beck said in an obvious tone.

"No…he did something a lot worse than that." Jade said in a grim tone. "I'm so sorry he did what he did to you last week, Cat."

Cat whimpered and Andre tightened his arms around her petite, weak body.

_**The night is so long when everything's wrong**_

"What'd he do?" Andre asked, confused and worried.

Cat wrapped her arms around his neck. "He raped me."

_**If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**_

Beck had to take a step back in shock, as Andre didn't have a clue of what to do now. The girl he adores more than life was tainted. Jade crossed her arms over her chest, pitying her best friend since childhood. Cat took comfort in Andre's protective hold.

_**Tonight…  
>Tonight…<strong>_

"I'm sorry I never cared or comforted you." Jade started, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I know with all my heart and mind that if you had died just now, the rest of our group would've been lost without you." She sighed. "Cat, we fell apart in my dream. Our worlds went upside down and it never went back to normal. You play a huge role in our lives, believe it or not. I want you to believe it though. I need you to! We love you so much! Andre loves you more than a friend! In my dream, he was a complete WRECK!"

Jade pointed to Beck. "Beck was so depressed over your death, he attained a damn eating disorder from not eating because the guilt ate him alive. You became his guardian angel though…but regardless, he was slowly destroying himself because you killed yourself!"

Beck was confused, but he knew it would've probably been true.

"Robbie and Tori are idiots, I know! Complete, foolish idiots!" Jade yelled. "But they love you and you love them! Cat, you'd do ANYTHING for them! You'd do ANYTHING for everyone! We used to bet you'd be a freaking missionary one day! Cat, don't do this again! Don't LEAVE US!"

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<strong>_

Cat looked back to Jade, then to Beck, and then sat up a little to face Andre, as he held her waist to keep her up. "You love me?" She asked in a whisper.

Andre nodded. "Yes, I do."

Cat sighed in relief as she flung her arms around his neck again and he kissed her head, holding her close to him. "I love you too."

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_

Jade walked up to the new couple slowly and leaned down. Cat welcomed her into the hug and Andre also wrapped an arm around the Goth. Beck joined in eventually, giving thanks that his friend didn't fulfill her wishes and die. Cat lost control of her emotions. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

_**The last night you'll spend alone,  
>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,<strong>_

"Tell us everything, Cat." Jade said seriously as she and Beck leaned back to give her air. "Show us your arms."

_**I'm everything you need me to be.**_

Cat sat up again on Andre's lap and pulled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Her friends gasped as they saw bright red lines all over, some old and some brand new to the point they were still bleeding. "My parents are always fighting." She started off. "I'm the worst actress, a horrible singer, and most untalented person that ever walked the earth. I'm fat, ugly, and worthless. I'm stupid and helpless. I'm damaged goods. I have no purpose in this world and there's nothing I can do to change anything about that." With that said, she let out a breath.

Jade smirked a little. "Feel better?"

Cat blinked and looked to Jade. "Um…wow, yeah, I do."

"Cat, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today." Jade frowned. "I'm sorry we haven't listened to you. That's all going to change now though. We're all going to communicate with each other, so then we won't hold things in for so long, like you have all your life. It's because you held in all those reasons this happened. Oh yeah, everything is definitely going to change. I promise."

_**I won't let you say goodbye,  
>I'll be your reason why.<strong>_

Cat looked to Andre and Beck as well. "Things are going to change?" They nodded. "We'll all talk to each other about everything?" They nodded again. Cat smiled and leaned onto Andre again. "I love you, guys…I'll never do this again. I promise."

_**The last night away from me,  
>Away from me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Everyone wanted a "last chapter" or "alternate ending" so here you go.<strong>

**Personal Note: Don't keep things like this inside, guys. If you are feeling like if you don't talk to someone about what's going on inside, you'll explode and snap. Don't do it. Don't take the "easy" road out. Don't be like me, a cutter who sliced my feelings into my skin from the age of 14 to the day I became pregnant with my son. Don't be like my older brother and kill yourself because he felt there was no other way out. No matter what, somewhere out there, there is someone who is willing to communicate and love you. Just reach out. You'll find them. (If you really need to talk, I'm here for you guys too. Just message me) Your actions affects more people than you can count. Trust me.  
><strong>

**Please Review :)**

**-D-A-**


End file.
